


The Cost of Warmth

by seanceinthealps



Series: Tales from Childhood [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Pre-Canon, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanceinthealps/pseuds/seanceinthealps
Summary: {POV: 2}Number Four seeks out Number Two for comfort during a nightmare; Number Two is less than pleased by the way it all pans out.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Tales from Childhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984240
Kudos: 31





	The Cost of Warmth

“Two? Two?” 

A seven year old Number Two blearily blinked awake, unable to see the source of the noise for the darkness of his bedroom. The patting of his head persisted when the voice heard no response - it was a light touch but still somehow frenetic. Two, of course, knew immediately it was Four. This wasn’t the first time his brother had crept down the hallway and into Two’s room in the dead of night. Mom had told him that sometimes Four had nightmares, and that he should be kind to him. Two listened to Mom; she was the nicest person he knew so she must be right.

Two didn’t like to talk very much, so he lifted the corner of his duvet and shuffled up close to the wall. Silently, Four clambered in beside him and quickly curled into his brother’s warmth. Shivering slightly as Four’s ice-cold limbs wormed in beside him in the tiny bed, now pressed up close to Two’s own body. Two let Four snuffle into his pillow for a little while before he heard his breathing become rhythmic with the gentle rise and fall of his scrawny chest. Four was always cold. But that was okay, because Two’s bed was warm enough for the both of them, and he had plenty of warmth to spare. Mom taught him that sharing was a very kind thing to do, and he liked that his brother wasn’t scared anymore.

“Two! Four!” a gruff voice jolted Two from his dreaming, and he bolted upright. Their father was at the doorway. He looked angry. Two nudged Four with his elbow, who was still fast asleep with a thumb in his mouth. His brother let out a small yelp of surprise before his sleep-heavy eyes also fell on their hostile father in the door-frame. “What is the meaning of this? Four, I expect you to be able to sleep within your own chambers, and not have to crowd into your brothers room. I will not tolerate this childish display of weakness!” 

Four, who was now sitting upright with his lip trembling, made a noise as though he intended to protest, but Two squeezed his hand under the covers. Blinking at him in surprise, Two only shook his head pointedly, warning his brother not to make it worse for himself.

“And, you Number Two! You will not accommodate or encourage Four’s weakness. If he ever tries to come back in here, you will report it to me. Is that understood?” 

Two nodded. He didn’t want to look at his brother, who he could feel quivering beside him. Two was stronger than Four, he could take it, but he never blamed Four for being more scared than him. He just wanted to protect him, but now he just couldn’t anymore.

“Four! Come along now. Today we will begin a new, independent training I have devised to vanquish this silly fear.”

Meekly, Four got up out of Two’s bed, still shaking, and followed his father out of the room. He cast a glance back at Two as he left - a glance glazed over by fear, grief and betrayal. Two bit his lip to stop the tears from flowing.

Dad and Four left together only a couple of hours later. The rest of the siblings were still eating at the table, but only Two heard the shuffle of feet at the front door as they went. Quietly, Two rose from his chair and crept out towards the noise. Five held his arm as he got up, knowing that they weren’t supposed to leave the table without permission, but Two shook it free and Five let him. Two didn’t think Five liked the rules very much anyway.

“Where are you going?” Six said anxiously, as Two passed him. Six was always so worried about everything so Two just smiled at him and pointed, letting him know everything was going to be okay. 

“I’m coming back, don’t worry.” Six smiled back, but his eyes were still knitted in concern. 

As Two snuck into a corner from which he could see the grand front doors, he stopped to watch and listen. Their father’s hand was roughly gripping Four’s shoulder and marching him toward the door, as Four squirmed to be set free. Two wanted to throw something at dad - he knew he would hit him. But he also knew that he would punished for it. He didn’t like getting punished.

“Where are we going, dad?” Four asked, bravely.

“You are going to go visit some friends, Number Four. And you will not refer to me by that sentimental title, you will instead address me as ‘sir’, and nothing less. Is that perfectly clear?”

Four nodded solemnly. 

“What friends am I visiting? Sir.” Four pressed, as he was steered out the first door. 

“You shall find out soon enough.” Reginald said briskly. The door quickly closed behind them, and Two couldn’t hear or see anything else. He slunk back to the table, where he saw Six visibly brighten as he sat back down again without consequence. 

Why did Four get to go visit friends? None of them had ever met other children - or people for that matter - other than fans and journalists. Having friends was never in the cards for them - they had to find companionship in one another or be lonely. Until now. Two felt that his worry for his brother was wasted, and if he got caught sneaking around now it would all be for nothing. Four was going to have the most fun any of them had ever had, and Two was so incredibly jealous.

Two didn’t want the smiley-faced pancake that sat grinning at him from his plate. It was his favourite, and he had begged Mom to make it the day before, but he had no appetite now. Even when their father returned some thirty minutes later, Two still hadn’t touched his food. Dad shouted at him for that, which only made Two sadder and more angry.

He folded his arms and stuck his bottom lip out. It was so unfair. Four got to go and meet friends, while the rest of them were stuck here doing boring training and getting yelled at by dad. 

After his siblings had left the table, Two stood his ground staring at the pancake, feeling his eyes begin to well up. It was all so unfair. He couldn’t even enjoy his pancake anymore. 

“Number Two!” Reginald barked, causing Two to jerk violently. “You will eat, and then get ready for training immediately. I have had enough of this impertinence.”

Fearfully, Two quickly shoved large helpings of pancake into his mouth. It stuck uncomfortably to his tongue and to the roof of his mouth; he felt sick and his mouth was clogged with the pulp of his pancake, but he couldn’t seem to swallow as his father glared at him from the other end of the table. He couldn’t show he was scared, he would keep his chin up and chew the pulp to a paste. It was all so unfair. Why should he have to be brave, when Four could have a nightmare and not only not get punished for it, but get virtually praised and rewarded?


End file.
